Code Zedd
is a secret language created by KCCreations in hopes that she would be able to use it to annoy the living heck out of Dragonleaf5678 show it to others and start a revolution of...something. :P The language is partially math-based—each letter is represented by an ordered pair, and certain words by sets of ordered pairs—and intermediate knowledge of the musical artist Zedd is required to fully understand it. How It Works 'One-Word Messages' 'All Letters from One Source' 'Album' Let's say that you want to tell your friend "Hello!" using Code Zedd. #First, look at the track listing on a copy of a Zedd album (in this case, we'll use the deluxe edition of Clarity) and find a track that has the letter H'' in the title. For this example, we'll use the ''Clarity track Hourglass. #Next, find out the track number; this will be the first number in the ordered pair. Hourglass is Track 1, so the number would be 1. #Third, find out what number letter the letter you need is in the title. In the case of Hourglass, H'' is the first letter, so the number needed would once again be 1. #Write the two numbers out as an ordered pair, making sure that the track number represents ''x and the letter number y''. In this case, the ordered pair would be (1,1). #Repeat steps 1-4 for all the letters needed. #Once you have them all, write it out as a set of ordered pairs. #Since all the letters come from tracks on the same album, precede the set with the album's title and enclose the entire thing in quotations. #If done correctly, "Hello!" will look something like this: '"Clarity {(1,1), (2,5), (5,2), (5,2), (6,2)}!"' Explanation of the other ordered pairs: *(2,5) represents the fifth letter of the second track of ''Clarity. In this case, it would be the e'' in ''Shave It Up. *Both (5,2)'s represent the second letter of the fifth track of Clarity. In this case, it would be the l'' in ''Clarity. *Lastly, (6,2) represents the second letter of the sixth track of Clarity. In this case, it would be the o'' in ''Codec. 'Single' In the case of a single that does not come from an album, do the steps for an album, but instead precede the set of ordered pairs with the title of the single. Also, this time, the first number in the pair represents what number word in the song title the letter is in. The second number is the same: the letter number. For example, if we were to spell "Zedd" from The Legend Of Zelda, it may look something like this: "The Legend Of Zelda {(4,1), (1,3), (4,4), (4,4)}" Of course, if the title is too long and too revealing of the message, it can be shortened to the one word in the title that identifies it the most: "Zelda {(4,1), (1,3), (4,4), (4,4)}" Or it can be abbreviated: "TLOZ {(4,1), (1,3), (4,4), (4,4)}" 'Letters from Multiple Sources' If the letter you need for a message is not from the main source, follow the steps below: #Get as far as you can into the message until the letter you need next isn't from the main source. ##An example: You want to write out "Zedd" using the titles of tracks on Clarity. Unfortunately, you can't find a Z'' on any track on the album. #Find another source that has the letter you need, and write that letter out as an ordered pair. #Keep going on that one source until you have all the letters you need. #When done, close that set of ordered pairs with a '}. #Enclose the sets of ordered pairs from both sources with quotations. (The contents of inside the quotations = one word) A finished example of spelling "Zedd" using a combination of letters from both The Legend Of Zelda and Clarity: '''"TLOZ {(4,1)} Clarity {(2,5), (6,3), (6,3)}" 'Sentences' Follow the steps for doing one-word messages and, if needed, multi-sourced messages...but make sure that the letters for each separate word are enclosed in their own quotations. "Little Codec" would translate into something along the lines of: "Clarity {(5,2), (5,5), (5,6), (5,6), (5,2), (6,4)}" "Clarity {(3,4), (1,2), (6,3), (2,5), (3,4)}" Category:Languages